weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Subtropical Storm (2000)
Unnamed Subtropical Storm was a subtropical storm that did not get named during the 2000 Atlantic hurricane season. It formed east of the Bahamas in late October. It moved north and northeast, reached a peak of 65 mph, and never affected land. It also never made the transition to a tropical cyclone. It caused no damage and no fatalities. Satellite image of the subtropical storm https://archive.is/20130625152812/img219.imageshack.us/img219/6053/unnamedsubtropicalstormup4.png Formation October 25, 2000 Dissipation October 29, 2000 Highest winds 65 mph Lowest pressure 976 mbar Deaths None reported Damages None Areas affected None Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152816/img219.imageshack.us/img219/4200/ststrackye0.png On October 25, an extratropical low pressure system developed east of the Turks & Caicos Islands in response to an upper-level cyclone interacting with a frontal boundary. Initially, the low moved northwest, and in combination with a ridge of high pressure to its north, developed a gale center six hours later. By 1800 UTC that day it had developed sufficiently organized convection to be classified using the Hebert-Poteat subtropical cyclone classification system, and at this time, the system is estimated to have become a subtropical storm. Upon becoming a subtropical storm, the storm moved north, and this motion continued for the next 24 hours as the system slowly intensified. The storm turned north-northwest on October 26, and then accelerated north-northeast on October 27. During this time, satellite imagery indicated intermittent central bursts of convection, while hurricane hunter aircraft indicated a large (75 to 100 miles) radius of maximum winds. This evolution was in contrast to Hurricane Michael a week and a half before. Although Michael was of similar origin to a subtropical storm, Michael developed persistent central convection and completed the transition into a fully warm-core tropical storm, and eventually, a hurricane. Early on October 27, the storm reached winds of 60 mph, and little change in strength occured during the next 24 hours. On October 28, the storm accelerated further as it turned to the northeast in response to a large and cold upper-level cyclone moving southward over southeastern Canada. A large burst of convection occured late on October 28, and at this time, the storm reached its peak intensity of 65 mph. A strong cold front emerged off New England and began to intrude into the system, and the storm became extratropical near Sable Island, Nova Scotia around 0600 UTC on October 29. The extratropical remnants of the storm weakened rapidly and it lots its identity near eastern Nova Scotia later that day. It should be noted that the large cyclonic circulation that absorbed the subtropical storm was responsible for heavy early-season snowfalls over portions of the New England states and southeastern Canada. Subtropical naming This was the last time a subtropical storm was not given a name in the Atlantic basin. Starting in 2002, subtropical storms were given names, starting with Hurricane Gustav, which was initially a subtropical cyclone. Had this storm been named, it would've been named Subtropical Storm Oscar. See Also 2000 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Subtropical Storm report References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2000_Atlantic_hurricane_season http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/2000subtropical.html